


Confessions Pt 2

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, Half plot half porn, Smut, slighty rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Momo and Jihyo go to Nayeon to confess their feelings and tell stories of their past, then have an eventful morning together.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Escort AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Confessions Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Plot! Backstory! Woo! 
> 
> I would like to say this is most likely going to be the update schedule for this for now; every other week, so I can get some variety out for those that might not be the most fond of this AU for reasons. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihyo stopped the car a block from Nayeon’s house and took a deep breath, running her hands over her thighs. Momo reached over and took one of her hands, lacing their fingers. Jihyo looked over at her and squeezed it gently. “That never gets easier.” 

  
  


“I know, baby.” Momo leaned over and gave her a kiss. “But it had to happen.” 

  
  


“I know. I know.” Jihyo played with Momo’s fingers. “And now we’re here.” 

  
  


Momo took her seat belt off and turned to face Jihyo. “Because we need to tell her just in case something happens to either of us.”

  
  


“You sound like me right now.” Jihyo teased. 

  
  


“You’ve rubbed off on me over the years.” Momo teased back. 

  
  


“I rub on you a lot.” Jihyo flirted. 

  
  


“You rubbed on me earlier.” Momo leaned over and kissed her cheek. “But we should be serious right now.” 

  
  


“Lightning the mood before we go in there. I don’t want her to worry.” 

  
  


“Baby, Mina has probably been talking to her this whole time about Sana being missing.” 

  
  


Jihyo paused. “You’re right. We should hurry then.” 

  
  


Momo let Jihyo’s hand go and cupped her cheeks. “No matter what happens, I love you. So much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Always.” Jihyo leaned in to kiss her, letting it linger for a few seconds then pulled back to drive the rest of the way to Nayeon’s house. She put in the code for the gate and drove in, parking by the door. Before they even got out, Nayeon was running down the stairs to their car, crashing into Momo since she was the closest one. 

  
  


“You’re okay.” Nayeon squeezed her tight, almost to make sure she was actually there. 

  
  


“We’re okay, sweetheart.” Momo whispered, swaying them. Jihyo came up to their side and Nayeon put her arm around Jihyo, pulling her in. 

  
  


“I was so worried.” Nayeon’s voice broke. 

  
  


Jihyo’s heart broke at the sound and moved to lift her head, wiping her tears away. “I’m safe. Momo is safe. Sana is safe. There’s nothing to worry about, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon teared up again. “Are you hurt at all?” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “Not a scratch. We can’t say the same for Sana.” 

  
  


“Oh God…” Nayeon’s heart dropped. “Is she okay?” 

  
  


“She’s got some swelling and bruises, but she’ll be okay. She’s tough.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded and let out a slow breath. “Mina is going to be so mad.” 

  
  


“You were talking to her, right?” 

  
  


“I was. She was scared and ready to fight, but she knew she couldn’t.” 

  
  


“Because we told her not to. Well, I did. She can’t be Sana’s savior as a client.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded slowly, reaching down to take their hands. “Let’s go inside. It’s cold.” She pulled on their hands to lead them inside and up to the bedroom so they could be comfortable. Nayeon sat facing Momo and Jihyo, close enough that their knees touched. “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek then her lips. “We’re okay.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled at the kiss. “I’m surprised you came over. I thought you’d go home.” 

  
  


“We wanted to see you.” Jihyo said, reaching out for her hand. “We need to tell you something.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Nayeon said timidly. 

  
  


Jihyo gave Momo a small glance, then continued. “We have feelings for you. We have for a while.” 

  
  


“I can’t say when it started,” Momo said. “But we can’t wait any longer to tell you. Not after tonight.” 

  
  


“And if this changes things between us, we’re prepared for it.” Jihyo’s tone was soft. 

  
  


The silence that followed felt like hours, but lasted only seconds. 

  
  


“I do, too.” Nayeon replied just as softly, seeing their faces relax almost instantly. “I have for a long time but I didn’t know if I should bring it up because you two are already happy together. I didn’t want to mess with that by saying I felt something for the two of you.” She reached out and took both of their hands in hers. “It seemed crazy to me at first. Remember the lunch we went to with Mina? She pulled me into the bathroom to ask me what was going on between us. It was only three weeks at that point. I also felt scared that I felt something so quickly. 

  
  


“Mina always sees right through me. She knew I had feelings for you two before I ever decided to accept it. But I also want to come clean about something.” 

  
  


“What is it?” Momo rubbed Nayeon’s hand gently. 

  
  


“Mina and I used to be together. Romantically. I don’t want to go forward with this with any secrets. When we were in school together, we dated for a while, but we broke up because we just didn’t work as a couple. We’re better as friends. I wanted you to know that. Because I know we seem oddly close to someone who doesn’t know our past.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “That’s okay with me.” 

  
  


“And me.” 

  
  


“It’s nothing that upsets us. We probably have more secrets than you.” Momo laughed softly. “I’ll start with one of mine since this is what we’re doing. Sana and I were together at one point. Not for very long because of the same reason. We’re better as friends. Family.” Momo corrected herself. “She’s my family.” 

  
  


“Mina is my family too.” Nayeon said with a soft smile. “I’d do anything for her.” 

  
  


“And we would for Sana.” Jihyo took a deep breath. “Momo and Sana are the only family I have. My real family,” she paused, her voice catching. Momo reached over and rubbed her thigh soothingly. “My real family abandoned me. After catching me with another girl. My father was furious and my mother tried to ignore it. My extended family thought I was a disgusting disgrace to the family name. I was always sheltered. My entire life was one thing over and over and over. When I was finally old enough to branch out on my own, I realized that I liked girls. 

  
  


“One day, I brought my girlfriend at the time home with me and they walked in on us. After that, they refused to speak or even look at me.” Jihyo teared up. “I may have been a sheltered rich girl, but I loved my family so much. When I left, I burned all my bridges. I didn’t want anything to do with them if they didn’t want anything to do with me. It hurt, but I got through it. I had to earn my own way, so I got in with an escort company because I knew it would earn me fast money and I had no problem with the work I would have to do. But my boss was a piece of shit. I don’t know how it happened, I call it fate, but I met Momo and Sana and they recruited me to the company we’re with now. It changed my life. They changed my life.” 

  
  


Nayeon took in everything Jihyo told her, a tear sliding down her cheek when she saw how emotional telling the story made her. “That’s why you three are so close?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “Sana saved me. She fought tooth and nail to get me out of that company. They didn’t care about my wellbeing or anyone else’s that worked there. Then,” she lifted her hand locked with Momo’s. “I fell in love with Momo not long after that.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled softly. “I wonder how Sana took that since they were together at one point.” 

  
  


“Very protective.” Jihyo said with a laugh. “Very, very protective. But that’s my story more or less.” She turned and lifted her shirt, pulling it over her head. “That’s what my tattoo is about. The flames and the flowers. The flowers all mean freedom. My freedom from my family and freedom after they saved me.” 

  
  


Nayeon ran her fingers over the flowers and traced the flames up to the chains on her shoulders. “And your broken chains.” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo’s eyes fluttered closed when Nayeon pressed her lips between her shoulder blades, holding back tears. She turned and pulled her shirt back down. She made a soft noise when Nayeon kissed her. Jihyo brought her hand up to cup her cheek. 

  
  


“Thank you for telling me this.” Nayeon said quietly. “For trusting me enough to tell me. I can tell it wasn’t easy for you.” 

  
  


Jihyo ran her thumb along Nayeon’s cheek. “Of course I trust you.” She whispered. 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her one more time before sitting back down. She was about to speak when Momo beat her to it. 

  
  


“Mine is a little more complicated.” Momo lifted her shirt to show her chest tattoo. “Sana and I left Japan together on a boat.” She pointed to the ship sundered by corals. “We both were in really bad situations. I can’t talk about it much because it involves her and I don’t want to tell you something she doesn’t want others to know.” 

  
  


“I understand.” Nayeon nodded. 

  
  


“But, we were in very similar situations. One day, she packed our things and took us to the dock. We couldn’t afford a plane ticket, so we took a boat.” She pointed to the waves. “I remember it being a little rocky on the way. We didn’t crash, but it felt like it sometimes.” She pointed to the sunken ship. “Then when we got here, we sought out the highest rated service we could find and started working until we could afford a place to live.” 

  
  


“And your tattoos match in a way.” Nayeon said, motioning to the chains. “They link up.” 

  
  


“These aren’t very old tattoos. Maybe five years or so. We got them after Jihyo and I were together. Made them link up because I honestly feel like Jihyo is the person I’m meant to be with. And now you.” She added quietly, still shy about her feelings for Nayeon. “I’ve heard people talk about relationships like this, but I didn’t see how they could work. Loving two people at once. I always thought there would be an imbalance of affection. You prefer one over the other, you know? But, now I understand.” 

  
  


Nayeon had fresh tears in her eyes, focusing on one part of what Momo just rambled out. “You love me?” 

  
  


Momo tensed when she realized what she’d said, but relaxed when she saw Nayeon wasn’t upset. “I do.” She looked to Jihyo then back to Nayeon. 

  
  


“Me too.” Jihyo said with a shaky tone. “I love you.” 

  
  


Nayeon let their hands go and wiped under her eyes. “I love you, too. Both of you. I don’t,” she hiccuped. “I don’t know how it happened so fast. But I do. I love you.” 

  
  


Jihyo and Momo rushed to her side when she started crying, putting their arms around her, squishing her between them. “Don’t cry, baby.” Momo whispered against her hair, kissing her temple. 

  
  


“I can’t help it. I’ve wanted to say it for so long.” 

  
  


Jihyo rubbed her back. “And now we have. No more holding it back.” 

  
  


Nayeon lifted her head and looked between them. “No more holding back.” She shook her head. “You’re my girls now.” 

  
  


Momo smiled. “Possessive.” She teased to lighten the mood. 

  
  


“Oh, you better believe it, baby.” Nayeon teased back. “But I don’t want you to think I want you to stop doing what you do. I know it’s how you earn a living. I have one question, though.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Jihyo urged her on. 

  
  


“Have you ever been hurt like Sana has tonight?” 

  
  


“It’s rare with us since we come as a package. People don’t usually tend to do that when there’s numbers against them.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded at that, feeling a sense of relief. “I don’t want you two to be hurt…” 

  
  


“I know.” Momo rubbed her thigh. “We’ve still got two years left on our contract then we’re able to leave.” 

  
  


“Unless we’re able to save enough to buy it out.” 

  
  


“How much?” 

  
  


“God, I don’t know.” Jihyo leaned back on her hands, eyes on the ceiling as she thought. “A few billion, surely.” 

  
  


Nayeon whistled. “Expensive.” 

  
  


“We’re high class, baby.” Momo chuckled. 

  
  


“Don’t I know it.” Nayeon gave her a little push. “The first time I hear anything about you two being mistreated, it’s on. I don’t care.” 

  
  


“Baby, no.” Jihyo shook her head. “We can’t ask you to do that. The company treats us very well, but it’s mostly down to the clientele.” 

  
  


“That’s what I mean. If anyone tries anything with you, I’m going to rip their face off.” 

  
  


“Hot.” Momo smirked. 

  
  


Nayeon laughed. “Of course you’d think that’s hot.” 

  
  


Momo rested her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. “I should take a shower.” 

  
  


“If you want.” Nayeon rubbed her knee. “I bought more of that shampoo you like.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at that. “Thank you.” She pulled away but turned back when she heard simultaneous whines. “What?” 

  
  


Both Nayeon and Jihyo puckered their lips. “Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?” But when they pouted at her words, she rushed over to give them both lingering kisses. “Don’t pout. It’s not fair.” 

  
  


“I know.” Jihyo grinned, kissing her one more time. “Go shower.” 

  
  


Nayeon stole one more kiss from her. “We’ll still be here.” 

  
  


“You better be.” 

  
  


“Leave the door open.” Nayeon called after her, giggling when Momo rolled her eyes but left the door open anyway. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Nayeon woke first and carefully untangled herself from Momo and Jihyo to go downstairs to make breakfast for them. She laid out six pieces of bread to make up three breakfast sandwiches. Just as she turned the burner on, she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a slightly shorter body press into her back. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled softly and tucked her face into her neck. “Morning. You should have stayed in bed with us.” 

  
  


“I wanted to make us some food first.” Nayeon switched the heat off and turned in Jihyo’s arms, connecting their lips in a slow, deep kiss. “Unless you want to give me something else.” She hinted, pressing her thigh against her morning wood. 

  
  


Jihyo reached around and gripped Nayeon’s ass, lifting her up and guiding her legs around her waist. She looked around at the counter tops and groaned. “Why are they so tall…” She grumbled then carried them into the living room to lay Nayeon on the couch, nipping at her neck when she realized she was laughing at her. “Be quiet.” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together to stifle her giggles, but they turned into a soft moan when Jihyo pushed her panties aside to rub her clit. “Jihyo…” 

  
  


Jihyo pulled her cock out of the slit in her boxer briefs and teased the tip against her entrance before pushing in, watching the pleasure cross Nayeon’s face. She pulled out to the head and pushed back in slowly, loving how her teeth sank into her lower lip. Jihyo pressed her lips against her cheek and trailed them down to her ear. “You feel so good, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon wrapped her arms and legs around Jihyo tightly, keeping her as close as possible. “So do you.” She whimpered when she started to speed up, their hips meeting with muffled claps due to Jihyo’s boxers. “It’s not going to take much…” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed. “You are sensitive in the mornings.” She reached down and rubbed her clit, causing Nayeon’s thighs to squeeze her sides. Her walls tightened around her cock and she let out a loud moan. 

  
  


“Jihyo!” 

  
  


Jihyo pounded her down into the couch to help her ride out her orgasm before coming herself, rutting against her to push her load deep. She kept her cock in to the hilt as she pressed a few gentle kisses to Nayeon’s lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled into the kisses. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


“Let me finish breakfast. You rest.” 

  
  


“It’s okay, I got it.” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “Let me. You stay here.” She got up and covered her with a blanket before padding into the kitchen to restart the sandwiches. Just a few minutes passed until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a slightly disheveled Momo come up to her and latch onto her side. “Morning, baby.” 

  
  


“Morning.” Momo peppered her neck with kisses, running her hand along her stomach. “I heard some noises down here. Having fun without me?” 

  
  


Jihyo chuckled softly. “Only a little. She started it. I finished it.” 

  
  


“Of course you did.” Momo put her hand on Jihyo’s cheek to turn her head for a kiss. “Let me go assess the damage.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her back. “One more.” She whispered, humming when Momo kissed her again, letting it last slightly longer. “Another.” 

  
  


Momo smiled and kissed her again. “Greedy this morning.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, stealing one last kiss. “Go. She’s on the couch.” She made a noise of surprise when Momo grabbed her ass as she walked away. “Touchy.” 

  
  


“It’s mine in a minute, baby.” Momo winked and looked over the back of the couch at Nayeon. “Hi.” 

  
  


Nayeon cracked her eyes open at the sound of Momo's voice. “Morning.” 

  
  


“I see she did a number on you.” Momo hopped over the back of the couch to lay on top of Nayeon, pressing a soft kiss on both of her cheeks. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. You should give her some revenge from me.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will, don’t worry. But let me take care of you first.” Momo lifted Nayeon’s shirt and kissed a line down the valley between her breasts, veering off to take a nipple into her mouth first. She sucked lightly before letting go and settling between her legs. Momo pulled her panties aside and ran the flat of her tongue along her folds, tasting her and Jihyo combined. She dipped her tongue inside, pushing in as far as she could before moving up to her clit. 

  
  


Nayeon ran her fingers through Momo’s hair, holding her on her clit. She licked her lips and looked down to watch her, gushing at the sight of her head buried between her legs. She let out a low groan when she started to flick her tongue against her clit. “Momo…” 

  
  


Momo looked up and met her eyes right as she latched on, sucking harshly on her clit. Nayeon screamed in pleasure and came suddenly, humping against her mouth. “Fuck!” Momo moved her head from side to side slowly, using the tip of her tongue to trace around the swollen bud to keep her coming. When Nayeon’s breath got shorter and shorter, she knew she was approaching another orgasm. A rush of fluid against her chin signaled it, combined with the sight of her jaw dropped in a silent moan. Momo cleaned her up then moved up her body, pressing her hard shaft against her hip. “You wanna watch?” She husked against her neck, slowly humping against her. 

  
  


“Yes.” She said through pants, one hand moving around to grip Momo’s ass as she moved against her. “I wanna see her scream.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Nayeon kissed her jaw a few times. “Go get her.” 

  
  


Momo got up off of the couch and went to the kitchen to grab Jihyo, pulling her by the wrist toward the living room. 

  
  


“But the foo-” Jihyo was cut off by a deep kiss from Momo as she lowered them to the floor in front of the couch. Nayeon turned on her side to watch them, a grin on her face. Momo quickly shed their clothes and straddled Jihyo’s chest, her cock resting between her breasts. She pushed them together and thrust slowly. 

  
  


“You should get me ready to pound that tight ass.” She said roughly, her cock twitching. 

  
  


Jihyo smirked and gripped Momo’s hips to pull her closer so she could take her cock into her mouth. Momo’s knees moved to either side of her head as she thrust down into her mouth, groaning softly at the feeling. 

  
  


“Fuck yeah, baby.” Momo placed her hands on the carpet and watched her lips stretch around her shaft. “That’s my good girl.” 

  
  


Nayeon bit her lip, resisting the urge to touch herself. 

  
  


Momo pulled back and got them both on their knees, Jihyo resting back against her front and facing Nayeon. She eased into her ass and reached around to stroke her cock in time with her hard and fast thrusts. Jihyo moaned loudly and thrust into Momo’s hand, her eyes on Nayeon’s face. 

  
  


“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” 

  
  


Nayeon winked and blew her a kiss. 

  
  


“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

  
  


Momo smirked against her skin. “Pay her back now.” She whispered, squeezing just under the head of her cock. “Paint her.” 

  
  


Jihyo reached up and rubbed the back of Momo’s neck, turning her head to kiss her slow and deep. “Good idea.” She shimmied them closer by just a few more inches, taking over for Momo stroking her cock. Jihyo met Nayeon’s eyes. “Open your mouth.” 

  
  


Nayeon obediently opened her mouth, waiting for Jihyo’s cum. It came just seconds later, streaking along her lips and tongue. She leaned forward and latched onto the tip, sucking until her cheeks hollowed, which earned her a few more streaks across her tongue. She hummed at the taste and pulled back with a soft pop, licking her lips clean. 

  
  


Momo’s hips stuttered at the sight, quickly pulling out and straddling Nayeon’s chest. She pinned her hands down above her head with one hand while the other rapidly fisted her cock. Momo moaned softly when she started to come, watching her thick white cum coat her tongue. Nayeon fought against her hold, but she got free enough to lean up and rub her tongue along the underside of the head, knowing it was her most sensitive spot. Momo’s hips jerked at the feeling, coming even more. 

  
  


Jihyo lay back on the floor, her cock resting against her stomach. “I think the food got cold.” 

  
  


Momo moved to sit on her knees on the floor between them. “We can heat it back up. It’s not been that long.” 

  
  


Nayeon sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it. “At least I have today off. Because I’m getting revenge on both of you.” 

  
  


Momo laughed at that. “Sure.” 

  
  


“Try me, baby.” Nayeon leaned in and pecked her lips then leaned down to kiss Jihyo. “You’ll see.” 

  
  


“I’m curious.” Jihyo sat up. “I vote for a no clothes rule then.” 

  
  


“Accepted.” Nayeon pulled her shirt off and walked toward the kitchen, feeling their eyes on her ass. 

  
  


Momo looked at Jihyo. “We’re so fucking lucky.” She whispered. 

  
  


“So lucky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
